Running With the Wolves
by miabug02
Summary: 15 years ago, Percy and Annabeth became the very thing they hated: monsters. Werewolves. Unable to age, they started a pack. However, they find themselves back at camp when someone starts killing werewolves. How will the campers react when they find out the wolves they are protecting are actually "human"? Percabeth T to be safe. *no betrayal, cheating, jerk brother, etc.*
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is NOT a chaos story. There is no cheating, betrayal, jerk half-brother, etc. Percy and Annabeth stopped going to Camp for entirely different reasons.)

It had been 15 years since Annabeth and I had last been to camp, 15 years since we left to college. Our friends had moved on with their own lives, only occasionally thinking about us. After all those years of no contact, we were nothing but distant memories, and that was just how we wanted it. But, little did we know, everything was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

The grey wolf lays frozen, dead on the ground, a small hole on his heart. The surrounding fur is drenched with blood. An arrow wound. Already, flies have started eating at his flesh.

"This is the second one this week," I growl, "The fifteenth one this YEAR. And we have moved twice!" The whole pack is clustered around Zach, the fallen wolf. As customary, we have all shifted into human form.

"Without the arrow, it is hard to tell who shot him. It could be anyone. We need to leave," says my wife, and co-leader, Annabeth. Her long fangs glisten when she talks, a constant reminder of what she is, what we are: werewolves. Even in human form, we are strong, have great senses, silver eyes, and canine teeth.

Annabeth and I had already came up with a plan beforehand, but I had really hoped we wouldn't need it. "We are going to Camp Halfblood," I announce, "And as of now, no one is allowed to shift." There are a few complaints, but everyone eventually shifted back into their normal form.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I will try to make my chapters longer! I am a growing writer, who is very much a seed. Any tips are appreciated. Thank you for your support!

In all reality, getting into camp was the easy part. Seeing your old friends, is not:

"Hello, little wolf," says Grover, who hasn't aged much (poor satyrs), "What are you doing here?" We are currently outside the barrier, as monsters can not pass. Now, you're probably thinking, "But, you're a demigod!", and you'd be wrong. Lycanthropy and demigod ness is like fire and water. When Annabeth and I became werewolves, we stopped possessing the blood of gods. Annabeth is still just as smart (duh), I don't possess my old powers, and neither of us have ADHD or dyslexia, or speak Greek. Annabeth looks over at me sadly, like she knows what I'm thinking.

"There are people out there hunting us. We need protection," I bark at Grover. He can understand us, which will be an issue. Grover turns around, and walks over to Chiron. Being werewolves, we can hear what they're saying- "Chiron, the leader says they need protection. Should we trust them?" Chiron pauses to think, "Yes. When the hunters come, we can ask them what they know." Needless to say, we're let in.

My four legs carry me around the camp. It's so weird seeing the place from down below. Campers part when Annabeth and I walk through, but we're deep in conversation, so we don't really notice. "They can't ever find out we're werewolves, Percy. They need to remember us how we used to be," says Annabeth, "They still think we've decided to leave the Greek world, like most grow ups. They've moved on, too. I mean, look at us! We're both 18, and all of our old friends are 33." I nod in agreement. "They're demigods, and we're monsters," I contribute. "Exactly!" Annabeth says.

We were so deep in conversation, that we didn't notice Grover, standing right in front of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Grover POV

Everything in me is frozen. The two wolves look at me with terror in there eyes. "What..." I manage to choke out. For years, I tried to move on. And when I finally had, I find them."Why?" I choke on my own words, "Where have you guys been!" My shock has worn out, replaced by anger. "Grover, forget you ever saw us. It's better for both of us if you do," warns Percy.

Taken aback by his coldness, I see him acknowledge the hurt in my eyes. And he doesn't care. Annabeth and Percy turn around, and walk away. After fifteen years, the only thing Percy, the demigod with more selflessness in his pinky than anyone ever, said to me, was to go away.

"Grover, what's wrong? You haven't been like this since Percy and Annabeth decided to stop coming to camp," Juniper probes. "Juniper, I don't trust these wolves. There's something they're not telling us."

A/N: Yes, it's short. I'm trying to get my chapters longer. I am new to this. If you would, please give me tips on how I can write better, and make the story better. I would like to grow as a writer.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth

It hurt seeing Grover look so hurt. But there was nothing we could do. That life vanished with my humanity, and my demigodness.

"Here you go, little wolf," says the camper offering me a piece of pizza. I'm a little insulted, but I remind myself that to him, I'm just a wolf. I swallow my pride, and gobble down the pizza. Being a wolf may have downsides, especially for Percy (no powers), but at the same time, it's the greatest blessing. Wolves have no use for fatal flaws, and we're ruthless.

"Oh, look at the cute little wolf! Isn't she stupid looking?" teases a Hermes camper. I bare my teeth at him, and give him a little fang. I normally wouldn't care what other think, but I can't have the campers thinking my pack are pushovers. They won't help us if they think we're puppies.

Mentally rolling my eyes, I curl up beneath the Athena table. Athena IS still my mother; demigod is just a species. A young camper reaches below the table and pets my fur. And it feels heavenly. "Annabeth, cmon. You have to get up from underneath the Athena table. Piper and Jason are here," reports Justin, a seven year old wolf. He's about the size of a medium sized dog. Annoyed, I get up. I guess I'm about to see more people I left behind. Great.

I trot over to where Piper is, a give her a big ole kiss. No, not like that. A dog "kiss". She was one of my best friends.

"Oh, look at the puppy Jason. Isn't she adorable?" Says Piper, who has streaks of silver in her hair. She's a lot taller than I remember, and is very grown up. I pretend to not have understood what she said. Wolves don't speak human.

"What's your name, sweetie," Jason asks, crouching next to me. Again, I pretend to not understand. Percy, however, tells him my name (in Wolfish). Good going, Percy.

"Oh, hey, who is this sweetie?" Jason questions, seeing Percy for the first time. Percy growls at him, offended at being treated like a dog.

"You can be Nemo, and she can be Dory!" Shouts Piper's daughter, Jessie. Hey, I may have left, but I still kept up with them every now and then. I spend the rest of the day playing with her; I am a werewolf, I can act like a dog sometimes.

A/N: I know it's been a long time, sorry. I'll try to update more


End file.
